Uncertainty
by LovelyinDeath22
Summary: the war with Aizen is over, but new problems arise for Matsumoto as she tries to convey her new feelings to her Captain, who is more concerned with his friend Hinamori. will she be able to do it with new orders from Yamamoto taichou on her shoulders?
1. Introduction

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys! This is my very first fanfic so I'd be really thankful for honest reviews. Suggestions and constructive criticism are appreciated…I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Bleach…unfortunately = ( But the story is mine. Please don't post it elsewhere without asking me first. Thanks! =)

**Summary: **The war with Aizen is over, and everyone is recuperating from the battle. Everyone that is, except our beloved tenth division Fukutaichou, Matsumoto Rangiku. New and awkward feelings are arising for her Taichou while he has to deal with his grief over his childhood friend, Momo Hinamori. To make matters worse, she has to decide whether she'll accept or decline the new order from Yamamoto sou taichou. Uhh...Love DOES make things complicated!!

"A H.Tōshirō& fan fiction with one sided Hisagiku love (Hisagi and Rangiku)!"

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

**Bleach: Uncertainty**

**Introduction: Not Alone**

Matsumoto knew that winter was soon approaching Soul Society as she felt the cold winds chill her down to her bones. Once again she sat in the middle of the forest by herself, leaning on a sakura tree with a crumpled paper held tightly in her grip. The wind was gently playing with her hair as tears trickled down her pale face.

"_I was never really good at decision making"_, she thought, her fingers unconsciously tugging at her hair. She tried to neatly unfold the paper as she held it directly in front of her face. She read its contents once again and slammed her head back against the tree with a grunt.

"_Why did these specific orders have to end up on my shoulders?"_ she sighed. She gently folded the paper and kept it inside her shinigami uniform. She finally decided that she wouldn't think of her dilemma any more that day. That was the easiest decision she made so far.

She sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs, her chin resting on her knees. She would go back to her quarters as soon as it got dark. As she drifted off to sleep, she felt a hand grab her shoulder tightly. She looked up expectantly only to find disappointment swelling in her heart.

"Oh. It's just you Hisagi-kun. What's the matter?" she tried her hardest to mask the depression in her voice but it was all in vain.

"Don't you think that I should ask you that question?" he slowly sat down next to her still using her shoulder as support.

They both sat together silently, watching the sakura petals dancing with each other as they slowly descended to the ground. Hisagi didn't know what to say, let alone comfort his needing friend.

"Sooo…did you tell Histugaya Taichou yet?" he tried to make it sound like a casual question, but to his dismay, it only made Matsumoto burst into a fresh fit of tears.

Hisagi's eyes widened as he was unsure what to do next. He rubbed the back of his neck while he cautiously led his other arm around her back in an effort to console her. For a few minutes, it seemed like she was calming down, so he thought she was going to be ok.

Suddenly, she threw herself onto his chest and let out a week's worth of tears. It freaked him out for a moment until he guessed that this was the best thing he could do for her.

He knew, since he had been following her out in the woods for the past week. He had been watching her let out only a few drops of tears each day. It was good for her to express her bottled up feelings once in a while. He grasped her tightly; unaware that he had just softly kissed her on her head.

"Shh…it's going to be just fine Matsumoto. You'll see." She remained rigid in his embrace, embarrassed that she appeared so vulnerable in anyone's eyes. She tried to think of things that would make her stop but the tears just kept on coming out. "It's alright… Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kira, Renji and…umm…I'm here. You're not alone." Her reply was a shrill sob and a fresh batch of tears.

They remained that way for a considerable amount of time. Oblivious to the time, they just stayed there, both of them waiting for the tears to stop. Who would've thought that sunrise was only a few hours away.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Thank you for reading… please review.

Chapter 1 will soon be posted.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: **Okayeveryone this is where everything heats up. Sorry there wasn't any Hitsugaya last time but I promise he will appear here. Please ENJOY!!

**Disclaimer: **NO! I don't own Bleach. Sheesh get that through your head already.

Anyway back to the story…=)

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

** Bleach: Uncertainty**

**Chapter 1: Matsumoto's Realization**

The tenth division Taichou, Hitsugaya Tōshirō, sat impatiently in front of his office desk. The usual paperwork covered up much of the desk's surface. He sat with both legs and arms crossed, his index finger tapping against his elbow. His eyes were tightly shut but he suddenly lifted an eyelid to peek up at the clock. He sighed out in frustration; he leaned against his desk, holding his head in his hands.

*Where_ the hell is Matsumoto?* _He took one of the sheets from the numerous piles on his desk and tried to concentrate. He tried to finish all the paperwork by himself since the early morning but he couldn't help but worry about Matsumoto. It was already three in the afternoon and she still didn't appear. He tried knocking on her door but to no avail; she didn't answer and he didn't feel her reiatsu.

Hitsugaya began squirming uncomfortably in his seat. In his head, he was debating on whether or not he should go and report her missing to the second division Taichou, Soifon. However, before he leapt out of his seat he felt it – the familiar reiatsu of his irresponsible Fukutaichou. Though it was a little bit faint, he was certain she was coming. He adjusted himself on his chair, making himself look cold and rigid.

He wouldn't have noticed her if he didn't see her coming in. Something seemed different about her. The first thing he noticed was her eyes. They were swollen, pink, and puffy; huge eye bags could be easily found under them. The worst thing he thought though was how misty her eyes were. The usually clear and bright blue orbs were invaded by a grey and cloudy storm. He didn't like it one bit.

"Good morning Taichou", her voice was as gloomy as her countenance.

"Good afternoon!" he spat back. He was grumpy at the fact that she was the one acting this way.

Matsumoto froze in the middle of her tracks. Her eyes wandered of to the clock hanging behind her desk to see how late it actually was. She felt so ashamed, but every part of her body was exhausted preventing her from apologizing.

"You were out drinking sake with your friends again weren't you?" his eyes were filled with accusation. "You look absolutely awful, don't you know that?" his eyes became less agitated and turned into a concerned stare. "Are you really unaffected by the fact that you're the worst Fukutaichou here in Soul Society?"

On a normal day Matsumoto would just giggle her way out of that insult but today those words hit home and her hands had clenched into fists. Hitsugaya noticed this and waited to see what she was about to do.

She slowly faced toward him, letting her bangs hang over her eyes. "Could you please just shut up and cut me some slack. You have no idea what I'm going through right now!"

Hitsugaya's eyes were filled with shock and anger. "Excuse me. What did you say?" he began getting up from his chair, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You heard me." Her voice began to shake as she fought her urge to slap him. She spent her and Hisagi's entire night and morning crying over him and this is how he was treating her.

"Aahaaa?!" Hitsugaya had no idea what to say. He looked at her incredulously. His stare bore a hole into her heart, but no more tears could come out of Matsumoto's eyes. No matter how bad she felt, she was dry and empty. Enough…it was enough.

"I'm sorry to break it to you Matsumoto but the whole world doesn't revolve around you just because you're beautiful." Matsumoto's rainy eyes had now evolved into a raging firestorm. She brushed her hair away from her eyes and looked at her Taichou.

Hitsugaya had an evil smirk on his lips which annoyed her to no end. "You're not the only one with problems. There are people with more 'important' maters in the world." Hitsugaya stressed at the word 'important' as he organized the paperwork into piles. "Here you go Matsumoto, your share of the paperwork", he handed her the work as if nothing had happened.

She let it go too; she was too tired to argue. Matsumoto rigidly took the heavy stack of papers with both of her hands.

"I would like you to finish those by today, and I don't care if you spent your entire time here, I want those done." Hitsugaya was preparing to leave, packing his papers in their respected drawers; it was only half past three.

*_Why is he leaving so early? We have three hours left before our shift is over.* _Hitsugaya adjusted his haori and pushed his chair in.

"Taichou", Matsumoto started.

Hitsugaya looked up from behind his desk. "Mmm?" He had his upper lip over his lower, his eyes conveyed anxiety.

"Where are you going? You've been leaving work really early the past few weeks and leaving me to do most of the paperwork, and not to mention you skipping out on our shift of surveying Soul Society", Matsumoto's head started to feel heavier as she predicted the answer.

Hitsugaya looked serious as he was trying to figure out an answer. "Well you see Hinamori is in a critical condition and it's getting worse, but Unohana Taichou said that if I spend more time with her she might wake up." Matsumoto could easily see through his façade. He tried to make it seem as he said something normal. His usually cold and mature personality always melted away when he mentioned her name.

"Oh I see." Matsumoto had her head bowed down; she had nothing else to say. *_Will there ever be a day when he says my name and becomes all warm and fuzzy?*_ She smiled slightly at the thought.

A second barely passed before she was overcome by anger. "Oh. I'm planning on spending my entire day with Hinamori tomorrow, so try doing the paperwork by your self. Try your hardest." That made something in her snap in two. Like she thought earlier it was enough.

Hitsugaya was heading out the door only to be stopped by the sounds of a million papers fluttering in the air. He turned around to see a very violent Matsumoto shoving all the papers on her and his desk. The papers were littered all across the floor, and a very shaky Matsumoto hyperventilating with her hand on Haineko, her zanpakutō. "Screw the paperwork," her voice was high pitched and her eyes wild. This was the very first time he saw her this way. He had to admit, it was frightening.

"All right Matsumoto. I won't let you do the paperwork anymore. Just calm down." He had both his arms in front of him trying to get near her.

"No! You don't understand. You're driving me insane. One day you're so open to me, telling me everything that's on your mind. Then other days you push me of the cliff keeping your self locked up in your mind. Please! Stop playing games with me Taichou." Matsumoto was stepping back, cringing away from his reach, when her heart truly wanted her to end the gap between them.

"I'm so sorry Matsumoto, but...but Hinamori needs me now than ever and I can't leave her like that!" Hitsugaya stood in shock wondering why his Fukutaichou…his best friend didn't want him to get near her.

"Uhh! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why is it always Hinamori?! Hinamori this! Hinamori that! I'm sick and tired of it. I don't ever want to hear her name ever again!" Matsumoto sprinted out of the room leaving a very confused Hitsugaya alone.

"Matsumoto! Wait!" he tried to catch up with her but lost track of her as she was using shunpo and masking her reiatsu with ease. He decided that he would just back of and let her cool down. *_She would be back to her normal self by tomorrow*_, he thought as he headed of back to the office to rearrange the papers.

Matsumoto kept flash stepping as fast as she could. She didn't' care where she was going, she just wanted to run away from her life, and never come back. She would gladly forget everything. _*Right?*_ she asked herself as she thought things over. She tried to think of a good enough reason to stay but somehow she didn't find a good reason. It's not like anyone needed her. Hitsugaya can always get a replacement…but could she do that to him? Could she desert him like that when no one else was left but her?

She knew how it felt – the deep gut cutting pain you felt in your heart. She felt it over and over again when she had dreams of Gin leaving her. Matsumoto knew that her Taichou had felt it once and she didn't want him to feel that way again.

However, every time she thought of the reason of his pain she couldn't help but feel enraged. It's that weak and vulnerable girl who plunged everyone around her into a dark oblivion just because she couldn't get over him…

Aizen.

Then it hit her. The reason for all the sadness in Soul Society…

Aizen.

Though he had passed away, the carnage and destruction he had left behind in people's heart and souls will always be constant. No one could do anything to nullify the pain of losing their loved ones.

_*He is the reason why Soul Society is so quiet…the reason why everyone is in pain…the reason why most of our shinigami_ _comrades are dead,_ _the reason why Ukitake Taichou and half of Soul Society are recuperating in the fourth division's quarters. Aizen is the reason why I received these stupid orders!*_

Her heart began to pump faster as her body felt a twinge of strange sensation, that of blood and death. *_It's a good time to kill some hollow.*_ Something in her winced at the thought and she hated her feminine attitude for it. She needed to soil her hands…with blood.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

And that's it for chapter one.

I know this is a kind of new side to Matsumoto but I would like to portray her in this story as if she were a bit stronger, she will be herself once again later…promise…please bear with me!

Hope you enjoyed. Please review.

I'll post up chapter two soon… bye!!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry! This is kinda long but I tried my best to make it as short as possible. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own bleach or the characters.**

**oh i know its kinda late saying this but i want to thank all my reviewers: kRyStAlt3arZ, rkfollower, El Que Llora, outlaw hunter, and especially ! thank you for all your reviews and hope you follow this fic till the end.**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Bleach: Uncertainty**

**Chapter 2: Bloodstained**

Matsumoto had lost her energy flash stepping continuously from her office, so she decided to run. Her energy had waned out but not her rage to kill. *_So this is how Zaraki Taichou feels when he wants to fight_*, her new discovery made her all jittery about fighting a new battle. Just as she was turning a corner, she spotted Ikkaku-san leading the eleventh division on a mission.

"Ikkaku-san, what's this all about?" Matsumoto was still unconsciously holding Haineko.

Ikkaku-san turned around surprised that he didn't notice her reiatsu. "Oh Matsumoto! We got a message from the twelfth division saying they found a number of hollows in the forest, headed for Seireitei."

Matsumoto's eyes lit up as she thought this was the perfect opportunity to let out her anger. "Ikkaku-san, do you mind if I tag along?"

Ikkaku-san raised his eyebrows in confusion. Matsumoto was not one to kill without order or purpose. "But Matsumoto this is an order solely for the eleventh division." Matsumoto flashed him a look which made him think twice.

"Okay f-fine but- Oi Matsumoto hold on!" Matsumoto used her shunpo, following the strong dreadful reiatsu of the hollows with her eyes closed. She could also feel the familiar spirit powers of the Shinigami from the eleventh division; she then sensed a large amount of hollows on the north side of the forest.

She stopped abruptly in her tracks when she felt the strong reiatsu at its peak. She opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by beautiful sakura tress towering ten feet to the sky, a pond of icy blue water, and streams on either side of the pond which disappeared behind the gigantic mountain standing directly beyond the pond.

Matsumoto could feel the reiatsu coming nearer. The sounds and echoes of the hollows could be heard easily. She spun around and found about twenty huge hollows were cornering her. She unsheathed Haineko preparing to attack. She assessed each one of her adversaries with a quick eye before she screamed out, "Growl Haineko!"

Haineko evolved into a billion ash-colored pieces and slashed five hollow masks, killing them instantly. However, as soon as those five disappeared, about fifteen more popped out of nowhere. It was going to be a hard fight but the thought just made her feel even more excited.

As Matsumoto slew the twenty-second hollow, she noticed that their strength were far above that of a normal hollow. They were draining her reiatsu easily and she was exhausted faster than she thought she would be. She forced her reiatsu over its limit despite her knowledge that doing so could endanger her life, but this was the only feeling that made her forget about her Taichou.

A few fierce-fighting moments later, the hollow started to disperse. It was as if they were afraid of someone, or most-likely something. Then it appeared a horde of Menos, those enormous black demons, with their sinister white masks using their Cero to blast everything out of their way.

*_Menos?! That's impossible!*_ she thought, as she felt their reiatsu.

The Menos sent out an evil aura which made Matumoto desire to wipe them out of existence, and she would do this with no one's help. Matsumoto flash stepped to quickest tree branch for cover from their Cero. There were about fifty of them and she felt weak among their impressive combined reiatsu.

However, something in Matsumoto made her want to eliminate them all by herself. She mustered up her strength and forced her reiatsu farther beyond the limit. Her mind had already forgotten completely about Hitsugya.

Matsumoto came up with a battle strategy: she would Shunpo her way into the openings of her enemies and strike them from behind. She flash stepped to the adjacent tree branch and lost her pink scarf in the process. Instead of going back and retrieving it she thought it would be less troublesome for her if she left it. She felt more confident and stronger without the prissy and needless accessory.

She found numerous opening points among her enemies and exterminated them easily. Matsumoto tried to strike all the Menos on their masks which would have killed them instantly but their Cero kept on hindering her. She would attack then block continuously which wasted her reiatsu, she needed to think of something that would send all of her enemies down immediately.

She took cover under a bush recovering her breath and finding a way to get this predicament over with. She eyed the Menos cautiously making sure they didn't notice her. Everything was normal; she could hear the normal wails of the monsters until she heard something out of place. A scream of a boy, she could tell that he was frightened and using his shunpo. She tried to catch up to the moving reiatsu from her hiding place and spotted him.

It seemed as if the boy was running. *He probably grew tired after flash stepping.* she thought as she tried to get a better view of him. She fidgeted in the bush, momentarily forgetting the hovering Menos. When she noticed that she was being too obvious it was too late, the Menos had discharged its Cero which was heading directly for her.

In an effort to dodge it, she threw herself to the ground barely escaping the powerful blast. However she fell down pretty hard and must've dislocated a shoulder, her left arm lay limply by her side as she sheathed her zanpakutō and ran straight for the boy.

She flash stepped the rest of the way and saw the boy being chased by the remaining hollows. They were running on the tree branches so it was difficult seeing who the boy was. Then she caught a better glimpse as he jumped of to the other trees.

The boy was short- about the height of a middle school student- with a shinigami outfit just like hers and white hair. *Taichou?* She flash stepped close to the boy's location but he was running to fast she couldn't get close to him. *Taichou? Is it really him, why isn't he fighting?*

Matsumoto tried desperately to keep up with the shinigami and his pursuers. When she came into range she unsheathed Haineko with her one good arm and yelled, "Growl Haineko!" Haineko obeyed its master's bidding and obliterated its targets effortlessly.

Just when she thought that the worst was over, the Menos she forgot about reappeared and detonated their Cero, this time aiming at the boy who stood there frozen. "Taichou?! What are you doing? Move!" the boy did not respond. He just stood their motionless, his body stiff and shivering. The Cero was only inches away from his face when he let out a terrifying scream.

He closed his eyes waiting for the pain to kick in, expecting the heat and warmth from the Cero blast. Instead, he felt a cold breeze against his face. The boy opened his eyes to see that he was saved and securely in the grasp of his rescuer. What he did not notice was that Matsumoto sacrificed a lot for him.

Her entire right leg was burned and the pain was excruciating. *The Cero must've burned it to the bone. I can't move it!* "Taichou why didn't you-!!" The young man in her grasp looked at her directly for the first time and she noticed his charcoal grey eyes. It wasn't her Taichou.

"My deepest apologies, Matsumoto Fukutaichou! I'm new at the eleventh squad and I'm only adjusting when Ikkaku-san called us for the new order. I truly – ahh!"

"It's alright kid you don't need to apologize. What's your name?" Matsumoto cut him of, deciding that she shouldn't be wasting time. She let him out of her one arm grasp and placed him in the shadows of a tree.

"My name is Souma, Genju Souma!"

Matsumoto stared at the boy's face and noticed how much he would look like her captain if he would just have green eyes and an angry face, but she couldn't help but feel smitten at how adorable he looked like. His expression was a mix of gratitude and naivety. *Thank God Taichou doesn't look like him or else I would've hugged him to death…and possibly dress him up in cute dresses! *

Something kicked her in the brain, she remembered him again. No matter what she does or who she was with he was always stuck in her mind. As if he was the sun she was revolving around, but she realized that she was wrong. There was one thing that got her mind of her Taichou and she knew it was fighting. She winced at the thought of killing, but she needed a break from him, or anything that had to do with him.

"Matsumoto Fukutaichou? Are you all right?" Souma-kun reached for her and wiped the dry blood of her cheek.

"Ya I'm fine Souma-kun." Matumoto ruffled his hair as she resumed the task of wiping the blood of her face.

"But Matsumoto Fukutaichou your leg! It-it's burned. Your arm is dislocated as well. We have to get out of here!"

"Souma-kun be quiet. Can't you see those Menos? We can't get out here if you're like this. Just calm down." She put a hand over his mouth and tried to restrain him from doing something rash. He kept on squirming in her grasp, trying to make a run for it, but Matsumoto knew he would be committing suicide if he tried to get through the Menos.

"Souma-kun! Please stop moving." Matsumoto was struggling to keep him down with one arm, but he just kept on moving, grabbing at her wrist and wrenching it away from his face.

"No you don't understand Matsumoto Fukutaichou! I'm too young to die!" Souma-kun managed to escape from her grasp and ran head first into the huge group of Menos who have spotted him and were preparing to attack. *Does he wanna die?* she tried to stand up but her broken leg pulled her back to the ground.

"Oh no…Souma-kun don't!" She tried desperately to go after him but her leg did not want to listen to her. She stared at the white-haired shinigami's back and started to see everything in slow-motion. How slow the leaves seemed to be falling, how slow the wails of the Menos sounded, how the hot blazing Cero was slowly making its way toward Souma-kun.

Then she felt it – the reiatsu of hers boiling up and flowing through out her entire body. This annulled the pain in her leg and arm, as she got up and flash stepped toward him, but it was already too late. The Cero blasted him away, hurling Souma-kun toward the pond.

Matsumoto caught him before he fell into the water. She examined his wounds and discovered that he was in a critical condition. His face and abdomen were burned and the blood did not want to stop. Matsumoto didn't know what to do. Her body was already damaged and fighting all these hollow would be impossible.

She started to panic, wondering if she could make it back to Seireitei with Souma-kun in one piece. Then she heard its voice, Haineko, talking to her in her mind. *_No you can't master, if you try and escape like this both of you shall die_.*

_*Then what would you have me do Haineko?*_ Matsumoto stared down at her zanpakutō expecting a rational answer.

_*we should fight.*_ She could feel Haineko's voice reverberate in her mind and body.

_*Are you crazy? Me? Fight like this?*_ She rolled her eyes wondering if Haineko saw her action.

*_No master I am not. Do you really want to die like this? Without telling your Taichou how you feel about him?*_

Haineko waited for an answer from her master but when she didn't respond for quite some time Haineko began to speak one more.

*_Don't worry master I shall lend you my strength. I shall not abandon you in your fight no matter what.*_

Matsumoto listened intently to the calm and reassuring voice of Haineko. Determination burning within her eyes, she was ready to return home…she was not ready to die without telling him her true feelings ...she always knew she would die without regrets, so she wasn't ready to leave just yet...

Matsumoto unsheathed Haineko preparing for the Menos to arrive.*Taichou...wait for me...I'm coming."

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Sorry if I made any of you sleep. it's gonna get more interesting in the next chapter. More Hitsugaya and Hisagi and you'll finally know what Matsumoto's orders are!**

**Hehe…please review!**

**Until next time this is hiddenxoxox…=)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry I took time to post this up…hehee… I had a bit of a writer's block and school was pretty hectic but I got to make this chapter really juicy and interesting. Please forgive me for the delay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach and I never will.**

**Oh ya! When I was thanking all my reviewers in the last chapter there was a typo. I meant to also thank whose review was the first I received.**

**I would like to once again thank all my reviewers! You're the BEST.**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

** Bleach: Uncertainty**

** Chapter 3: Existence **

Even though Haineko had reassured her master of victory, Matsumoto's heart couldn't help but waver. She had to admit, she was frightened, at the fact that she might never see her Taichou again.

_*Master. We must be swift, before your body lets out.* _Matsumoto could feel her partner's reiatsu tug at her.

_*Alright, alright already, but please call me Rangiku.*_ Matsumoto shifted her weight to her left leg, her heart still doubting her ability to win.

_*Hai Rangiku-sama, but you have to put the kid down.*_ Matsumoto was startled that she still held Souma-kun tightly to her chest with just her right arm. She put down the injured child and brushed off his snow-white hair from his bleeding forehead.

She didn't know why, but she blamed herself for his injuries. _*If only I was strong enough.*_ she looked at the boy's expression which showed hurt and discomfort. _*If taichou was ever hurt like this, I swear I would make his tormentors suffer a fate worse than hell.* _she felt her body burn from the inside, any trace of doubt was replaced with determination.

Matsumoto limped into position, unsheathing Haineko and forcing her reiatsu to combine with her zanpakutō. The Menos were briefly affected by the impressive reiatsu she was gathering. They stood there. Motionless, as she disappeared from their sight. The Menos wailed loudly in frustration and slowly whirled around to spot Matsumoto flash stepping between them like a bullet, they staggered back due to the force.

It was truly a magnificent sight, shinigami and zanpakutō, moving fluidly together, as if they were one entity. Matsumoto took the chance and managed to kill several of the Menos with just one strike. There were only a little more Menos left when Matsumoto heard a very loud and terrifying tear coming from every part of her body. She wobbled in mid air as the pain kicked in.

_*No! Rangiku-sama, please stay awake, their almost gone.*_ Matsumoto could feel Haineko's reiatsu flow into her body and seal the pain filled holes. Matsumoto raised her zanpakutō in the air and brought it down swiftly screaming, "Growl Haineko!" Haineko evolved for the last time and annihilated their enemies.

Matsumoto could feel the horrid reiatsu gradually dissipate into a complete nothingness, as she tried her best to slowly descend to the ground but she ultimately needed Haineko's reiatsu to smoothen her landing.

She staggered to where she last left Souma-kun and picked him up, securely placing him in her grip. She closed her eyes and summoned the last remaining spirit power she had left and flash stepped back to Seireitei, close to unconsciousness.

As she flash stepped she could feel that most of her muscles and tendons were torn, not to mention her broken leg and arm, but she needed to get back. She did make it this far so returning shouldn't be a big deal, but her tattered body had another story.

Matsumoto started to doubt she could make it to the fourth division, her reiatsu was running out and her eyes were remained open. _*No I can't! I have to tell Taichou how I feel. Even if he doesn't return my feelings, I at least have to get if off my chest.* _

However Matsumoto knew that her senses were failing and she would soon have no idea of where she was going. _*Haineko-*_ Matsumoto was cut off by the reply of her partner.

_*Hai, wakari mashta, Rangiku-sama* Yes I understand._ Haineko slowly filled her body and took over her senses. Haineko would be the one to lead Matsumoto's and Souma-kun's body to her master's Taichou. Those were the orders that Matsumoto gave Haineko.

_*Taichou…wait for Me.*_ Matumoto felt herself slip in and out of consciousness. It was like she was drowning in a dark pool of water and briefly reached the surface before she was pulled back once again to the bottom.

_*Taichou…Taichou…Taichou.*_ those were the only words she could think about. When she felt a familiar reiatsu that she couldn't recognize at the moment, her first and only guess was that Haineko was nearing her body to the one she loved the most, her Taichou.

The words repeated themselves at a quicker pace, _*Taichou, Taichou, Taichou!*_ she felt her body stop in front of a door. Haineko's spirit then disappeared into Matsumoto's zanpakutō and handed the controls back over to their original owner.

Matumoto felt herself escape the clutches of the dark waters as she meekly opened the door. The young man behind the office desk, which was overflowing with paperwork, looked up in absolute terror. He abruptly stood from his chair, causing it to fall over and create a thud as it collided with ground.

"Hisagi-kun?!" She felt her heart shatter into a million pieces when she realized that the man she wanted to see last was not present. She felt the dark waters calling her back again and this time she willingly returned, hoping that this would ease her pain.

She lost complete control of her body once the last spec of reiatsu disappeared and was now plummeting to the ground, the near-dead Souma-kun still tightly held in her clutch.

Hisagi sprinted toward the woman he had grown to love. He could tell that mostly every bone in her body was broken and that she was completely out of spirit power.

The last word he heard her say was nearly inaudible and almost died on her lips. It came out as more of plead than anything else, "Onegai…" _Please..._

Matsumoto felt her limp body softly reach Hisagi-kun's arms; she trusted that her best friend would make sure that she and Souma-kun would be taken care of. Matsumoto also knew that if she didn't make it Hisagi-kun would relay her message to her beloved Taichou.

With everything in her heart assured, she forcefully plunged her way down to the bottom of the pool, where it was too dark to think…or feel.

* * *

The young man standing next to Taichou Unohana Retsu was no longer the strong-willed tenth division captain. His usually mature composure was tainted with pain and misery. His eyes were being glazed over by the tears that were threatening to spill.

Right there, in the same room, lay the two most important people he had in his life. Both of them were in critical condition. Both of them were unconscious. Both of them were…leaving him behind.

"How long will she be awa- umm- be this way? He was about to say _*How long will she be away from me?*_

The fourth division Taichou remained silent, her eyes were closed, her face resembled a peaceful tranquility, but her eyebrows were lightly furrowed. Hitsugaya grabbed the dignified captain by her haori and literally screamed in her face, "Answer me God damn it!"

The gentle motherly-like captain held his tiny wrists in her hands and gently forced them to let go, a sympathetic smile playing on her lips.

"Please calm down Hitsugaya Taichou. As you can see Matsumoto Fukutaichou's body is awfully damaged. We found that every muscle in her body has been torn and it may take months…even years, for them to fully recover. That's not all, her right leg was broken, but what makes this case worse is that she may never be able to walk on it again." She took a brief break to see how well the child genius was taking this. His face was once again covered with indifference and maturity, though his eyes conveyed concern and anguish.

"There is also the fact that she used every amount of reiatsu she had. She is virtually an empty shell incapable of using her zanpakutō abilities. We are administering the proper kiddou for such cases but her body is immune to medication. It is probably because of her current state. We will apply the same kiddou when her body heals." With those words Unohana Taichou headed for the door but paused to turn around to look at the tenth division captain.

He stood over Matsumoto's bed, his hand clenched into fists. A few tears had managed to escape and fell silently across his cheek.

"Hitsugaya Taichou. As her Taichou you have every right to know that if she heals, her body shall never be the same, and there is a high possibility that she will not be your Fukutaichou."

With those words, Hitsugaya broke down. He brought his hands to his eyes to hide his flood of tears, and he bit his lip in order to stop his sobs.

"I am truly sorry Taichou, but the damage was just too much." Unohana Taichou closed the door behind her and returned to her office. Hitsugaya fell to his knees as soon as he felt the motherly-like captain's reiatsu disappear. He pulled at his hair and hid his face in his knees as he crumpled to the floor. This was no longer the captain that Matsumoto fell in love with.

_*Why? Why her too?* _Hitsugaya pulled himself to his knees as he tried desperately to stop the gushing of his tears, noticing that her zanpakutō was missing. He sniffed and looked around the room hoping he could find Haineko and place her next to its master, but Haineko was nowhere to be found.

He was trying to think of everything else but his Fukutaichou, but he knew sooner or later he would lose it, and probably fall apart into misery. He leaned on Matsumoto's hospital bed, griping tightly that he almost broke it. He had to admit she didn't look like her attractive self with all the bandages she had on. He brushed her hair of her face and lightly traced her features, his fingertips never quite touching her skin.

He led his hand to the bottom of her face, where he lightly brushed her perfectly shaped lips. They were ice cold yet soft. A single tear dropped from his face and rested on her cheeks. He quickly wiped it away, thinking that tears didn't do her beauty justice. He always hated things that hurt Matsumoto…he just wanted to her to be like herself again…with him.

He didn't know when he had these kinds of feelings for her, but he didn't think of it much. He felt all warm and fuzzy when he said her name over and over again in his head, but he would never admit it. She would never accept him for who he was.

Hitsugaya dwelled on what Unohana Taichou had told him regarding his Fukutaichou. He knew it would be easy to find a replacement but he wondered if he could go on without her. He pushed that thought to the farthest corner of his mind and pulled the bed cover higher over her body.

He looked at her one last time before he turned to go to the other side of the room to where Hinamori lay. Her face was still a pale blue color. She looked exactly the same from when he last left her early in the morning. He wished for her full recovery but there was no longing in his heart.

There wasn't that gravitational pull he felt with Matsumoto, which made him feel guilty. He turned the lights off; his only guide was the moonlight that came in through the over-sized window. He opened the door and looked one last time at his vice-captain. He decided that he would believe she would recover fast and completely…yes, that would make him get through this time.

_*I must hang on for her. So when she wakes up I'll be there.*_ he closed the door and walked away to his office, his Haori billowing behind him.

* * *

Hisagi held the blood stained paper in his hands, a zanpakutō resting in the inside of his right elbow. His eyes were wide and unbelieving. He walked through the barracks of the fourth division, making his way to Matsumoto's room when he turned a corner and found Hitsugaya with his head held down.

"Good evening Hitsugaya Taichou." Hisagi had an uncomfortable smile plastered on his face. Hitsugaya looked up wearily not really expecting anyone to be there.

"Oh! Hisagi." He looked at the ninth division's Fukutaichou, stopping on the item he had in his possession. "Hisagi? That Zanpakutō…where did you get that from?" Hitsugaya's eyes widened. Wondering as to why Haineko was with Hisagi.

"Oh…umm I found it outside my office…when Rangiku-san first arrived." Hisagi looked away shyly at the captain. He didn't think it out loud but was somewhat happy that she came to him first. The comprehension of her condition still didn't affect him. He was blinded by happiness. He hid an involuntary smile and slid the paper into his hakama.

"What? Matsumoto came to your office first?!" Hitsugaya's head was spinning. _*Why would Matsumoto go to Hisagi?*_

"Yeah…hehe…she did! Why? Is there something wrong with that?" Hisagi couldn't help but brag about what had happened. He did notice Hitsugaya's reiatsu had sky-rocketed, but he felt a bit pleased about the little captain's discomfort…and potential jealousy.

"No uhh…I just thought that the fourth division found her in the battlefield…oh yes, I heard she saved a boy. Is he okay now?" Hitsugaya looked away trying to seem serious about his question but in reality he was more concerned about the relationship with Hisagi and Matsumoto.

"Yeah Souma-kun healed up great! Barely even a scratch remained!"A huge grin erupted on his face.

"I see. That's good to hear. Well

then, I'll be retiring for the night." Hitsugaya continued on, a grave look on his face.

"Hai Hitsugaya Taichou!" Hisagi followed the hallway leading into Matsumoto's room. He took the paper out of his hakama and placed Haineko next to her master.

"Rangiku-san…why didn't you tell me you were ordered to depart for the real world?" he twirled a lock of her hair in his finger as his other hand lightly touched he bruise on her cheek. The shock began to settle in as he took in her condition.

There was not a spec of her body that wasn't covered with bandages. The monitor on her right noted her weak but rapid heartbeat. She was not in good shape and he could tell. He looked across the end of the room and noticed Hinamori. She was like a statue, never changing, never moving.

He turned his gaze back to Matsumoto; she looked much worse than Hinamori did. _*Will she even wake up?*_ he rested his head on hers and breathed in the faint but present smell of the cherry-blossoms.

"Rangiku-san, you must get better…so we can both go… to the real world." The rest of the words died on his lips as he drifted of into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

*_Haineko…Haineko, where are you?* _Matumoto couldn't see well in the dark, she moved cautiously but kept on bumping against something hard and wet.

_*where the hell is this place?*_ she felt around with her trembling hands, her body was getting colder by the second.

_*Haineko?* _Matsumoto caught a glimpse of the glowing light in the distance. Out of the shadows came the feline spirit of her zanpakutō. Her eyes hid the hint of happiness and glee, while her K-nines were shining brightly due to the spec of light.

_*Why? Why didn't you bring me to Hitsugaya Taichou?*_ Matsumoto placed a hand on her hip while she casually snaked her fingers through her hair.

_*Rangiku-sama do we have to do this now? You're barely even alive! So why does it matter?*_ Haineko was circling around her master playfully jabbing at her ribs.

Matsumoto winced in light pain; she grabbed Haineko by her tail which caused her to make a low guttural noise. _*I_ _thought I told you to bring me to Taichou, why did you bring me to Hisagi-kun?*_

*Because Hisagi was closer to get to, and you should just shut up and be thankful that I even made in time for both of us!* Haineko was pouting while she was rubbing her sore tail.

Matsumoto felt a slight pang of guilt and slowly approached Haineko. She slowly stroked behind her ears causing Haineko to slightly purr.

*Thanks Haineko.* Haineko looked up at her master with a surprised look on her face. She smiled brightly, showing her sharp and neon white teeth.

*Hehee, don't worry about it…anyway you should be getting some rest. You still do want to be his Fukutaichou right or do you want some scum to take your place* Haineko grabbed Matsumoto by the shoulders and force her down to lie on her back.

*Wait! I have mo-* Haineko placed a large paw on Matsumoto's mouth.

*Sleep!*

Matsumoto felt the dark walls getting closer; she could feel the rhythmic purring of Haineko becoming more and more distant, until it was complete silence altogether.

* * *

Hitsugaya barely made into his office when he plopped up on the couch with a few letters in his hand. He had dark circles under his eyes and was rubbing furiously at his temple. He felt that he should have stayed with Matsumoto, but he knew that Hisagi would be there. He kept contemplating his situation, should he still try and win her love or just give up. He groaned in frustration, turning over to his side and causing the letters to fall down. One letter managed to unfold right below the coffee table.

Hitsugaya heard the light thump of the papers but did not bother to pick it up. There was a Captain's meeting tomorrow and he needed to arrive early. He would see Matsumoto and Hinamori directly after that, but now he could scarcely open his eyes and he felt that some rest would make his head clear in the morning.

* * *

The letter:

"Dear Hitsugaya Taichou,

This is regarding your Fukutaichou, Matsumoto Rangiku. We must have to deport her off to the new world; this is due to unfortunate depletion of our troops.

The hollow numbers have increased so room46 decides that we must sent a shinigami at vice captain level. Since Matsumoto Fukutaichou has been to the real world a number of times they decided that it would be best if we send her. The period of time she will remain may differ depending on the hollow numbers. It might range from a one or three year period. Of course, there will be a substitute filling in for Matsumoto while she is away.

However, Matsumoto Fukutaichou has every right to refuse this offer at any time, but we would like to know as soon as possible.

Thank you so much for your cooperation and understanding.

4th division bureau of investigation"

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Finally! It's finished!!!

I am so sorry it took like a month or maybe two to be posted but I really worked hard to make this chapter more interesting. Please don't be hesitant to ask questions, I'll always be willing to answer.

Sorry I disappeared for along time (reasons are on my profile) and I haven't been reviewing any of your stories, but the time you're reading this I probably already finished reviewing your stories and if I didn't I will soon.

Thank you so much for reading this after a long time. Keep REVIEWING, I just love reading them!!

Will TRY and update soon, bye!


	5. Chapter 4

Don't own bleach.

Thanks everyone for all the great reviews and questions.

Here's the 4th chappy! Enjoy!

Uncertainty

Chapter 4

Hisagi woke to the sound of the door banging. He looked up from his position on Matsumoto's bed to see an infuriated boy captain. He had a piece of paper in his hands and his eyes were wild. Hisagi wiped the drool of his mouth and stood up carefully, covering Matsumoto again.

"How long did you know about this?" Hitsugaya walked closer to the confused Fukutaichou, momentarily forgetting the two patients present.

"What is that?" Hisagi regained his normal rough exterior and easily overshadowed the little captain.

"It's a message from central46. It's about the orders for Matsumoto. Why did I only receive this now?" Hitsugaya showed him the paper and pinpointed the date at the top of the page.

"I don't know why, and I recently knew about this as well. Just yesterday even. It was by chance; this paper fell out of Rangiku-san's hakama." Hisagi showed him the identical yet bloodstained paper.

After reading the paper, they both looked up to Matsumoto; hoping there would be a sign of her recovery. There wasn't any. She looks worse and they still couldn't feel any of her reiatsu.

They had both of their heads attracted to the right end of the room where they heard the softest groan. They looked like they had both just seen ghosts; when in reality it was just a very defenseless girl awakening from the dead.

"Hina…mori." Hitsugaya inched closer not really sure if he was seeing her. Hisagi on the other hand did not see any need to go closer. He was where he needed to be, in the middle of Matsumoto and Hitsugaya. He looked over to the other Fukutaichou and envied her recovery.

"Hey there Hina-chan. I'm glad that you're awake. We missed you for a second there." Hisagi glued the fake smile as best as he could before he went to sit at the edge of Matsumoto's bed.

The confused Fukutaichou just stared back at him, her lips partly separated. She was not sure where or what day it was. Her eyes then found the icy emerald ones approaching her.

"Shirou-kun?" her voice sounded weak and her hand shook as she reached for him. The captain made it by her bedside and held her now warm hands in his own. Feeling if she really was there…she was.

Hisagi stared in disgust as he saw this perfect couple reunite again. He wondered why Matsumoto even bothered to go after a man who was clearly already in love. He got up from the bed and moved up over next to his face where he gently covered her eyes with his hand.

"You shouldn't see this." He whispered. Hitsugaya and Hinamori looked at the person they forgot to be present. He looks up from Matsumoto and smiled to both of them.

"Hisagi-san! It's nice to know you are well." She smiled weakly at him, not quite giving him the shine she gave Hitsugaya.

"It's nice to know you made it through the rough too. I'll go and call Unohana Taichou to check up on you. Excuse me." He silently apologized to Matsumoto for leaving her alone with the golden couple before he left.

"There will be no need for that Hisagi-kun. I'm here." she smiled and moved over to where Hinamori lay, with Kotetsu Fukutaichou close behind her.

"Hitsugaya Taichou! It's nice to see you here. We were wondering where you were in the meeting." She placed a cold hand on Hinamori's forehead. Hitsugaya completely forgot about the meeting and faint pink began to form around his cheeks.

"You seem fine Hinamori-chan. You'll just need to spend some time in bed for a little longer then you'll be cleared to leave." Unohana sent a silent request to Kotetsu Fukutaichou and left the room.

"Now, lets us check on Matsumoto Fukutaichou." The motherly-captain pulled the sheets down and checked her pulse on the monitor. She assessed the wound on her leg then back up to her arm. She took off the head bandages to reveal a very nasty wound. She quickly cleaned it and dressed it back up with fresh new bandages.

Kotetsu Fukutaichou returned with a small red-haired girl. Her frameless glasses hung loosely on her nose. Her bangs reached her shoulders and her long hair was tied sloppily at the bottom.

"Third seat Suzuki Akahana reporting for duty." The girl moved next to her captain not bothering to salute the others present.

"Everyone this Suzuki-san. She is our third seat and she will be in charge of taking care of Matsumoto Fukutaichou." Suzuki stared straight at Matsumoto, wondering what everyone else was thinking about her.

"She will be now administering the kiddou that will hopefully let Matsumoto regain her powers, but since she has not recovered the kiddou may not take effect." The fourth division captain was interrupted when she noticed that Suzuki had something to say.

"I will be able to do it today. It has nothing to do with her body but with my power. I was feeling a bit under the weather yesterday so I was not able to administer the kiddou properly but today will be different story." Suzuki pulled the sleeves of her hakama up and pushed up her glasses.

She formed the standard diamond formation with her hands and enchanted the legendary kiddou silently. The scarlet colored light illuminated over Matsumoto's limp body. Suzuki was the only person in the entire fourth division who could perform the kiddou effortlessly. Her name and red hair credited her powers and have earned her the nick name of 'the lady in red'.

"Are you talking about Matsumoto Rangiku-san." Hinamori had her eye brows raised in astonishment. Her hand was hovering in front of her mouth.

Histsugaya looked at his childhood friend in sympathy before he nodded and turned back to the third seat of the fourth division. Unohana Taichou and Kotetsu Fukutaichou had already exited, Leaving all three of the people in the to room stare at the lone red-head working hard.

Bit by bit they felt Matsumoto's reiatsu return. Even though it was a bit different they knew it was her power. After a few more minutes the red light disappeared and Suzuki excused herself saying that it was enough for one day and she would be back after another five hours for the second dose.

"I guess I better be getting back to my office. I've been neglecting the paperwork for quite some time now." Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori, a light smile playing his features. He looked at Hisagi and then at Matsumoto. He was hoping he would have some alone time with her but gave up on the hope altogether.

"Hisagi, will you be coming?" Hitsugaya was heading for the door but stopped to look at him.

"No. I got someone else to take care of the paperwork. I'm gonnna stay with Rangiku-san." He looked at the boy captain and stared straight into his fiery wake.

"I see. All right, bye Hinamori." He waved at her then opened the door. He walked out with his eyes closed and he hit something hard and big. He looked up to find one of Soi Fon's men at the door.

"I come bearing news from central46. They have heard of the sad news regarding Matsumoto Fukutaichou and they have taken back their order. They hope for her safe recovery." The man was just about to leave when he heard a voice calling for him to wait.

"Wait! You can't do that. She will get better and she will leave for the real world." Hisagi realized what he had done a second too late. He backed up not quite sure what would happen next.

"What did you say?" the man turned around to get a better look at the ninth division captain. "Have you heard anything from Matsumoto Fukutaichou that led you to believe that she wished to go to the real world?"

Hitsugaya looked at the two and wished he had just smacked Hisagi unconscious. He has no right to speak on Matsumoto's behalf, the right fully belonged to him.

"Yes. She was on her way to agree on the matter before all of this happened. "Hisagi crossed his hands over his chest; trying to make the lying easier.

"Good, I see then. I will inform central46 of this. They will be pleased to hear she has accepted their offer." The man was about to leave when he was again brought to a stop.

"What do you mean they will be pleased? She isn't even in a position to do paperwork!" his mind brought him back to the days where they were perfectly fine and happy…together. He remembered how she couldn't even do paperwork then. Hitsugaya's heart ached.

"She will heal Hitsugaya Taichou." The man spoke these words and left abruptly, probably afraid that he won't ever leave.

Hisagi looked at the distraught boy next to the door. He moved closer to Matsumoto's bed and sat. "She will be better Hitsugaya Taichou. She is a very strong person." Hisagi took Kazeshini and placed next to Haineko on the bed.

The boy genius looked at him not bothering to say anything. He nodded his goodbyes and left. Flash stepping to wherever his steps would take him. He didn't mean for it but he once again ended up at prison cell where they kept the criminals.

He wanted to leave but _he_ was calling him and he had no other choice but to agree. He entered the barracks where the soldiers grew accustomed to him and saluted friendly. He saluted back and flash stepped to the highest floor.

He passes the bridge over the moat and acknowledged the guard on duty before slipping into the dark building. He opened the last door in the building, the largest and heaviest door. The first thing that greeted him was the eerie reiatsu he hated, the reiatsu that was covered with indifference and unfaltering glee.

He walked over to the farthest wall and leaned casually. Not affected by the impressive reiatsu that was being emitted. Hitsugaya's had his hand on Hyourinmaru just in case something went horribly wrong. He heard the chains being slammed against the metal bars; that was the usual greeting he got. He saw the lavender hair emerge from the shadows with the scarlet pair of eyes that came along with it.

Ichimaru Gin is still alive…and well.

That was chapter four… whooh!

Sorry if it was a bit rushed, you know I'm pretty busy with school and stuff!

I'm going to write another HitsuMatsu fanfic and I would like to ask for your opinions on her second love interest. Is Hisagi ok or should it be someone else. Please tell me.

And please REVIEW, this way I'll update faster.

Thanks for all the reviews so far, you've been GREAT.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally! Here's the fifth chapter! I really didn't know how to write this but I managed somehow! So in this chapter everyone is going to know why Hitsugaya keeps visiting Gin. Hope you like it! And please REVIEW! It helps me update faster! Oh and btw writing Gin's parts is stinking HARD!! Ok, on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: New Awakening**

The cold cell made Hitsugaya feel welcomed, but the rigid and fierce reiatsu of the lavender-haired man made him feel otherwise. What made him fear this man had been a mystery to Hitsugaya since the early days of his membership into Soul Society.

He stared at his scowling face with disgust and interest. He had been visiting Gin out of regard of his beloved Fukutaicho, Matsumoto Rangiku, who was a soulless and powerless empty shell, a piece of something he once called his love.

Hitsugaya felt like it was his duty to check on the man who was probably the only one who would mean that much to Matsumoto. All those sleepless nights she had, all those bitter days without the one she loved were caused by Gin's disappearance and it helped her to hear those reassuring words from her Taichou.

He felt bad when he was lying to her so it helped to really know that he was fine and just trapped away in some unreachable chamber. Hitsugaya wondered if Matsumoto felt Gin's presence from time to time, but what he didn't know was that she had fallen head over heels in love with her Taichou during all those sleepless nights he spent comforting her.

It's true that Gin was her first true love but he had hurt her so much that letting go was one of the happiest memories she had of him. A new person had entered her heart and she was willing to get hurt once more if that ensured his stay, but falling in love with one's Taichou was something like a 'taboo'. It was the one and only thing in Soul Society that everyone knew but would not talk about.

Hitsugaya's hand hovered over Hyourinmaru, ready to fight in case something ghastly was to happen. He looked at Gin as calmly as he could but even after all the visits he had it was still really difficult to be at ease with him.

He was surprised when Gin opened his eyes to reveal his scarlet orbs which longed for bloodshed and betrayal, but something was different about him. He had a tinge of sadness to his features. As if someone he had loved was gone and taken away, never to come back once more.

"I 'eard jus' a while ago. Ya should' a visit'd sooner Shiro-kun. I fel' bad that you weren't the one who told me about Ran-chan!" the loud clang of metal reverberated painfully in Hitsugaya's ears when Gin smashed his cuffs on the bars of his imprisonment.

"What do you care?! You were the one who made her used to all the pain she is feeling now. You made her like this!" Hitsugaya's eyes were filled with anger and pain. Gin had no right at all to feel sorry about her when he was once the person who had let her taste pain.

"Me?! I wanted to bring 'er along but she jus' wouldn' le' me!" Gin fell to his knees his head shaking to the left and right. Hitsugaya was alarmed with what he was seeing. The once cold and invincible Gin on his knees for someone who he had betrayed. Was it an act?

"Who would want to go with a traitor? If you think Matsumoto would go with you then you're a bigger idiot than I thought!" Hitsugaya had a strong urge to kill Gin right there.

Then as if nothing had happened, Gin stood up and straightened out his prisoner's hakama. His face was the same sinister scowl it once was before. He looked bemusedly at Toshiro. As if he had just pulled a prank on him. Gin placed his hand inside each opposite sleeve of his hakama and looked at the door.

Hitsugaya followed his stare to find the same girl he had seen this afternoon. Third seat, Suzuki Akahana of the fourth division. Her bright red hair swayed gracefully in the moonlight. She entered silently and swiftly unlocked the doors of Gin's cell and went in, without saluting as usual.

"It's a pity tha' I didn' get a direc' confession from ya Shirou-kun, bu' I'll try 'arder next time!" Gin's face seemed more frightening than usual, like something was coming his way and Hitsugaya had no idea what it was. He was about to ask something when Suzuki interrupted him.

"Excuse me Hitsugaya Taichou, but Gin-sama will need to concentrate now. So please leave." She seemed so unreal, how she talked and looked. Like a porcelain doll you see in expensive shops. Even though she looked a bit sloppy, the way she acted was just surreal.

Hitsugaya left the chamber without another word, deciding that he would wait outside till Suzuki came out. He found a place with enough moonlight to see the exit on one of the roofs. He sat there, waiting patiently for the third seat wonder to come out.

Come to think of it, he hadn't ever seen or heard of the third seat of the fourth squad. She had come like the wind, abrupt and sudden, but still it was too sudden. He hadn't heard of the new forthcoming of a new third seat from any of his Taichou meetings.

However, his train of thought was brought to a stop when he saw Suzuki leaving Gin's cell. He decided that he shouldn't be bothered about this new third seat, she seemed trustworthy enough.

He flash stepped in front of her, his eyes straining to see her in the dense night fall. She looked unsurprised, her hands held the medical equipment with ease and her eyes seemed as bored and uninterested as ever.

"What were you doing to Gin?" Hitsugaya sensed no danger from the girl, she was just another fourth squad member after all.

Suzuki showed him her medical equipment and shrugged, her eyes widening slightly. "I was assigned to relieve him of his excess reiatsu. If he is not relieved then he will be easily spotted by the other shinigami here in Seireitei." Her eyes returned to being uninterested and she began walking back to her barracks.

"Wait!" Suzuki stopped in her tracks, he right foot froze in its place in front of her left. Hitsugaya eyed her back unsure of what he should ask, but he was sure that she knew a lot of things he didn't.

"How long have you been here for?" Hitsugaya waited for what seemed like an eternity when Suzuki turned around with a booming smile on her face which shined up the night sky.

"What are you talking about Hitsugaya Taichou? I have been here for as long as you have been. You just haven't noticed me." With those words Suzuki disappeared in a red flash of light, leaving the bewildered Taichou to recuperate from the sudden blast of reiatsu. It was not a normal surge of reiatsu but it seemed fake, not real, as if it were a reiatsu that did not belong to Seireitei.

Hitsugaya scanned the endless black sky and knew that morning was soon approaching. He would have to retire for the night, which to him is another tiresome time of never ending paperwork.

He wished that his Fukutaichou was with him, though she didn't do anything most of time it helped him to hear her light snore from the couch. He laughed at the thought which led to his sudden collapse. His hand tugging at his long lustrous white hair, the tears threatening to spill once again.

Will she ever come back to him? Back to his aching arms which never changed its welcoming position. Would he ever tell her how he felt her about her? Would he ever get the chance to tell her that he would never leave her if she would let him into her world? Would he?

This time it was sure, there was no one who would see him anyway, so he let go...of everything. The tears trickled down his pain stricken face. He pulled his knees up to his chin and let the tears do its work on his already weak body.

"MATSUMOTO!"On that late night, the whole of Seireitei could feel the pain and loss of the tenth division Taichou.

* * *

The days after that unforgettable night passed quickly. A few days lead to a week, a week lead to two weeks with no signs of Matsumoto getting better. It was really easy actually for Hisagi and Hitsugaya to find time to be with her.

Since they had completely different schedules Hisagi had Matsumoto for most of the day while Hitsugaya had her all to himself at night.

Suzuki came everyday at the appointed time to administer the same eerie kiddou. She also had her regular late night visits to Gin's cell to extract all the excess reiatsu he had. Although where she deposited the extra reiatsu was a mystery that puzzled Hitsugaya.

Three weeks have finally passed when Matsumoto finally had some color back in her cheeks. Hitsugaya felt more hopeful everyday and completely forgot about Suzuki's mysterious attributes and instead thanked her for her hard work. She appreciated the gratitude with a simple smile then left to attend to her other duties.

Hitsugaya had just enough time to visit Hinamori who was transferred to her own quarters just recently. It had been a really long time since he last visited her and he felt that he couldn't delay any longer and summed up the patience that he hoped would get him through the conversation.

In full honesty, Hitsugaya was getting bored of Hinamori. She always said the same things every time they met. About how she wanted him to take her out to fancy places when she gets discharged and how she wants to spend more time with him.

Hitsugaya felt really uncomfortable talking about that kind of stuff with Hinamori. He was hoping he would be this way with Matsumoto. He felt bad though since he would agree to do anything of that sort with Matsumoto without a single hint of dislike, but unfortunately it was a different case with Hinamori.

It had only been five minutes into the conversation when Hitsugaya found himself zoning out again. He looked out the window to see the sad horizon slowly setting above the mountains, ignoring Hinamori's rants of attention.

A few minutes later, the door slammed wide open with Kotetsu Fukutaichou breathless at the doorway, the sweat trickling down her face. She looked excitedly at Hitsugaya who got the message without another word and flash stepped to Matsumoto's room.

It felt like an eternity to get to Matsumoto's room, he nearly tripped on every corner in his quick attempt to get there a second earlier. The spark of light glimmered out from the small opening of the door into the darkened hallway; someone was already in the room.

Hitsugaya pushed the door open with such a force that it was about to break. He scanned the room; his eyes meet Matsumoto's bed last. As expected Hisagi was in the room, his cheeks blushing with a faint pink hue while his face was pinched into the warmest smile ever.

The young boy genius then turned to the one he truly cared about for the first time with hope and relief. Matsumoto's hair had grown out and reached all the way down to her knees, her bangs were hovering over her eyes. The color returned to her face and her bright blue eyes showed their selves again with enough shimmer to light the room.

She was in a light conversation with Hisagi regarding her expression. Her knees were swaying over the side of the bed, her head swinging happily to the right and left, her hair following in direction. It seemed she liked her hair that way.

Hitsugaya approached slowly, his breath came out unevenly. What would his Fukutaichou say to him after one long month? Hisagi reluctantly moved out of the way, deciding that a spot behind her was just far enough.

Matsumoto looked at her Taichou with a new found interest. Her eyebrows were twisted in an awkward position. She bit her lower lip and held the covers of her bed more tightly. She cocked her head to the side and looked straight into his emerald eyes.

Hitsugaya covered her hand with his and gave a weak smile. He was so happy to get his Fukutaicho back, he was afraid that the Sou-Taichou would force a new one on him. Everything was right now and he would straighten out her papers regarding the mission to the real word. there was a short moment of silence before Hitsugaya's world collapsed.

"You're so cute! What's your name kid? And why are you wearing a captain's haori?" The whole room froze. Time seemed to stop. Everyone was shocked with what Matsumoto had said.

She looked around confused. She motioned for Hisagi to come closer. "Hisagi-kun, who's this kid? And what's up with everyone?" Hisagi looked at her with his mouth wide open, he had no idea as to what to tell her about this 'man who looks like a boy' she apparently never met before!

Compared to what was happening now, Hitsugaya believed that the end of the world would hurt much less. The voices all around didn't reach him. He wished he could disappear into Matsumoto's eyes...those beautiful eyes he thought he would never see again.

* * *

**Poor Toshirooo!!! T_T**

**Confused? I bet you guys are! = )**

**Don't worry, everything will be clear in the next chapter!**

**oh and please look forward to my new HitsuMatsu fanfic! I already got the first chapters written down!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**I'll try and update soon but for now, bye bye! = )  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay (as usual T_T). But anyways I managed to finish the 6th chapter! Hurraaaaaaaaaay! And I would also like to take the time to thank all of my reviewers! You guys are the BEST!! **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6: Starting Over**

Her wobbling knees made it hard for Matsumoto to walk towards the dejected Hitsugaya. Hisagi remained silent, unsure of what was to happen next. He looked worriedly at the now energetic tenth division fukutaichou with concern. Would she forget anything else soon? He shook his head with denial, but Hisagi couldn't help but notice the different feel of her reiatsu. It was as if she were some new shinigami born into Sereitei. Yet, here she was…the one and only Matsumoto Rangiku, as ecstatic and vibrant as ever.

"Ano? Do I know you?" Matsumoto's eyes were bright with interrogation; she sucked in her lower lip and widened her eyes in wonder. "Well it's just…everybody expects me to know you and I just really don't!" she threw her hands up in frustration and looked back at Hisagi who was clearly enjoying this. With no help from him, Matsumoto looked back at Hitsugaya with an idea forming in her head.

From the way she looked Hitsugaya was certain that her new theory would not end well. He turned around and faced the window a faint blush forming on his cheeks, "What is Matsumoto thinking about?"

"Ah I get it!! You're my present from Gin aren't you! I always told him I wanted a cute kid like you!" she giggled excitedly and gave him one of her very special hugs which had him suffocating for what seemed like forever. Hisagi burst out laughing, his face turning bloodshot red from the lack of oxygen. Unohana Taichou and Kotetsu Fukutaichou were in a similar situation, both of them giggling with glee unaware of the man she had stated in her new found theory.

Hitsugaya was the only one not laughing and for three very good reasons: One, the person he loved had totally forgotten about him; two, he was trapped in an impenetrable death hug; and three, Gin was 'supposedly' no more… Hitsugaya managed to position his head to the left to breathe in some air. He looked at the following people present in the room, were they not aware of what was happening? He lowered his head and heaved a heavy sigh…

"Gin…is not here anymore." It was barely even a whisper but everyone in the room stopped midway into their laughing. Time froze once more. Déjà vu. Unohana Taichou motioned for everyone to leave. Hisagi gave Matsumoto a concerned stare then left quietly with the others. He felt bad, he was too much into his own happiness with Matsumoto waking up that he didn't pay proper attention to what she was saying. He closed the door behind him and went off to find Suzuki, the one person he thought could help Matsumoto.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the room, Hitsugaya could feel how rigid Matsumoto became when she heard this. He could tell her eyes were wide open with shock, he could tell that her breath was coming out unevenly, he could tell how she felt by just the slightest change in her reiatsu, yes he could tell everything about the woman he loved.

Matsumoto slowly let Hitsugaya out of her arms and collapsed to the floor. It was the same scene all over again, Hitsugaya slowly bowed his head in respect to his friend's pain, letting his bangs hide his eyes. He slowly went over to her and bent down, slowly pushing her into his comforting embrace. It was all the same and yet different at the same time, different since Matsumoto seemed calm and that no tears were coming out.

"Lies…you're lying right?!" Matsumoto immediately positioned herself into Hitsugaya's embrace, feeling the familiar welcome she did somewhere she was not sure of. "I don't know how, but I know you're lying. I can feel Gin! There is no way he could be gone…at least without me…He would've taken me with him. He knows I would've gone!" Her grip tightening, Hitsugaya's haori ripped at the side leaving a two inch whole in the middle, but that didn't matter to him, not when she was like this.

"Gomen-ne Matsumoto, but a lot has happened when…you were asleep." Hitsugaya gave out a weak smile, unsure of what he should tell her.

He could hear Matsumoto giggle from underneath him. He stepped back to see two misty blue eyes peering at him. Her cheeks were flush red, her face pleading. He could tell…that she was feeling the pain all over again; the pain that Gin had inflicted on her, but before he could brace himself for the onslaught of tears she stood up and rubbed her eyes. She left him standing there looking at her step back into her bed. She fixed her hakama, making sure that it covered her breasts that were about to fall out. Hitsugaya blushed faintly at the action.

"Arigato-Gosaimasu Toshiro! Even though I don't remember you I can tell you're someone very special to me!" Matsumoto grinned whole-heartedly at the blushing Hitsugaya.

"That's Hitsugaya Taichou to you-Wait!! How do you know my name?" A second later Hitsugaya was at the edge of Matsumoto's bed. He eyed Matsumoto carefully for any sign that led to her memory gain. Matsumoto looked up at the ceiling, her lower lip sucked in and her index finger pressed against her chin, as if she were thinking hard, something Hitsugaya couldn't and probably wouldn't ever believe.

She looked at him with serious eyes; her eyebrows furrowed in a 'V' position. "Yah?! You're a Taichou?!" The whole serious façade disappeared and she returned to her former self who was pointing and laughing at the mentally damaged Taichou of the tenth division.

"Yah! Don't change the subject! How do you know my name?" Hitsugaya grabbed Matsumoto by the shoulders and forced her to look at him and stop laughing. She went back to her former position of thinking and this time she meant it.

"I don't know how I know your name. I just said it like it was nothing. I don't remember a lot right now. I don't even know what day this is," she was looking down, her voice a hushed and somber tone, but then she looked up into Hitsugaya's emerald wonders with a wide smile, "but I remember this Hitsugaya Toshiro person _was_ and probably still _is_ an important person to me and I somehow knew that you were him. Ne?" she bobbed her head to the right, her hair bangs swooshing over her forehead.

Hitsugaya turned around; his eyes meeting the leafless Sakura tree that stood by itself in the garden right outside her window. He thought of himself every time he saw that tree; the lone and rejected outsider that no one liked. Sure he had Hinamori, but even she had found someone beside him, but then he noticed the signs of a baby Sakura growing next to it. Its leaves were bright green and its stalk was thick. He always thought of it as Matsumoto; that one person who was not afraid to get near him and understand.

He turned back to a waiting and patient Matsumoto and gave her one of his irresistible weak smiles. "Ah. I'm that person." Matsumoto noticed a hidden beauty within Hitsugaya all over again. Her cheeks were lightly tainted with pink and her lips were shaped like an 'O'. The warm and fuzzy feeling occupied her stomach as the expression 'butterflies in your stomach' came to mind. She followed his figure walk towards the door and waited for him to leave; she was surprised that he turned around to say something more.

"Matsumoto." His usual rough and serious voice was laced with concern.

"Hai?"

"Why aren't you sad? Gin is gone and I'm afraid that he is never going to come back." He looked out into the hallway giving Matsumoto some privacy to think.

"I feel sad. I just…I don't know why but I kind of felt like this was going to happen- no wait. I feel like this already happened. I don't know why! I just do." She cupped her face in her hands, letting her hair fall over her face.

"Hai. I understand. Just get some rest, we'll figure out what happened to your memories." With that Hitsugaya closed the door behind him and walked the paths of the fourth division barracks in thought.

* * *

The clouds came in a blur and the once bright sky began to weep crystal blue diamonds. Hitsugaya watched the clouds come and go and a similar thought kept coming and going as well in his head. He stood up from his perch on the walkway and went to Hisagi. He had met him while exiting the barracks and found out that he would go meet Suzuki and ask her about Matsumoto's case. He had arrived a second later and informed Hitsugaya that she had left and would be coming back at dusk.

It was confusing for both of them though, Suzuki was usually present at this time to give Matsumoto her treatment and it was unusual for her to be late, even worse, missing. They decided to wait, by themselves of course, Hisagi was on the opposite end of he pathway while Hitsugaya sat far away on the other side. He saw Hitsugaya approaching him and smirked.

"You're finally leaving ne, Hitsugaya Taichou? It's ok, I understand. I'll inform you of what Suzuki-san will tell me about Rangiku." He stood up and wiped of the dirt from his hakama; walking towards the visibly annoyed younger man.

Clearly upset at the name change and show of affection Hitsugaya clenched his fists and spat back,"Don't say her name so casually. It's Matsumoto Fukutaichou."

Clearly pleased with annoying the legendary boy genius Hisagi shook his head from left to right, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Hitsugaya was so close to strangling him right now and there that it took him some breaths to calm down. He looked at Hisagi, which was now a very likely adversary. His love for Matsumoto was in jeopardy but it would take more for the tenth division Taichou to lose hope. His attitude was one thing but his pride was another.

He simply nodded at the imbecile of a Fukutaichou in front of him and nodded. "Ah. Whatever you see fit Hisagi-san; as for meeting up with Suzuki, I will go and see her myself later. You may go by yourself. As for now, I have some business to attend to."

Hisagi looked away, the side of his mouth was twisted in anger; he had failed to make the younger man angry and that frustrated him. "Ah. Whatever you say Hitsugaya Taichou." Hisagi reluctantly bowed and then vanished almost instantaneously; even before he erected fully from his bow.

Hitsugaya was then left to attend to his reoccurring thought which never ceased to bother him.

* * *

Soul Society's markets were always crowded and filled with busy sellers and buyers; always looking for the best bargains. It was the one place Hitsugaya never wanted to venture in by himself. He always hoped that Matsumoto would go with him, even though it was usually him who would refuse to go with Matsumoto. However, the tables had turned and Hitsugaya longed for the company of his Fukutaichou.

He let out a frustrated sigh when he noticed the employees of a famous brothel giggle and wink at him for his cuteness. He had no doubt that they were thinking of him as an adorable child who decided to wear a captain's haori and play pretend. He couldn't help but blush when some of the ladies from a popular brothel actually called out to him and asked if they could play along with him. He flash stepped into the farther corners of the market when some of the crazed ladies ran actually after him.

He took cover under a roof of a vegetable stand, his breath short from flash stepping. He had decided. The market was even more dangerous than fighting with hollows. He gulped in a quick breath of air and resumed looking for his object of affection. His object of affection was simple of course; it was a simple pink silk scarf.

He remembered how she lost it on that dreadful day of fighting the Menos and thought that it might help her get her memories back if she saw something precious from her past. He smiled at how he imagined she would look like when she saw the scarf. The smile was then accompanied by a faint blush when he thought of how she would thank him for it. A new feeling of happiness warmed up his stomach. It was amazing how warm and fuzzy he felt when he was just thinking of her. His smile tightened up to a smirk. "There is no way Hisagi could have thought of this." He stuck out his tongue in victory and chuckled lightly. It was funny to him when he acted like a child. He pitied the fact that Matsumoto didn't see his once in a lifetime act of cuteness, but yet again maybe he didn't mind; since that would lead him to five or more minutes without oxygen when he was trapped in one of her death hugs.

With that thought out of his mind, Hitsugaya found himself in the textile area of the market. He noticed the different types of material. The colors all blending perfectly with their backgrounds. He came up to a stand of a young girl who was playing with her little brother. He noted the different shades of pink scarves and found the shade that best resembled Matsumoto's scarf. He picked it up and pulled out his leather wallet that Matsumoto had bought for him from the real world.

He motioned for the girl to come to him and patted her on the head; her brother following close behind. "Ojou-chan, how much is this worth?" he gave her the scarf and arranged his money.

"Three thousand yen Onii-chan!" she took the scarf from him and placed it in a paper bag.

"Hai. Here you go." He gave her the money and took the paper bag, heading back for Seireitei.

"Matte Onii-chan!"_ Wait._ Hitsugaya turned around, patting his pocket to make sure he didn't forget anything. He went back to her and knelt down to her level.

"Nani Ojou-chan?"

She smiled brightly at him and snatched the paper bag from his grasp. "You're giving this to your girlfriend ne?" she winked adorably at him and disappeared to the back of her stall for a few seconds before retuning with a silver box in the place of the paper bag with a matching pink ribbon tied around it. She gave it to Hitsugaya along with a kiss on his cheek.

"Good luck Onii-chan!" she gave him a thumbs up.

A still shocked and confused Hitsugaya patted the little girl on the head then went on his way. He examined the intricate decorations of the box when a little smile played with his lips. He was anxious to return back to Sereitei and decided that it would be best if he would flash step since he was not entirely sure if the girls at the brothel had left. He placed the box inside his haori and flash stepped like lightening through the supermarket.

* * *

Hitsugaya's eyes widened in surprise. He looked around the fourth division barracks and he unconsciously dropped his present on the ground. He expected to find a dark and empty barracks where he would slip unnoticed to Matsumoto's room and wake her up to a beautiful present; but all he found were panic stricken people running around everywhere. He spotted Kotetsu Fukutaichou calming everyone down and flash stepped to her side."Kotetsu Fukutaichou, what's going on?" he placed the present back into his haori and looked serious.

"Ah Hitsugaya Taichou! We've been attacked by someone or something! It happened quickly. All everyone said was that they saw a flash of red light." Kotetsu immediately left when she was being summoned by Unohana Taichou. Hitsugaya followed easily behind her. They found Unohana Taichou next to an open door in the third section of the barracks. Her eyes were creased with worry and concern.

"Oh thank God you're here Hitsugaya Taichou! Matsumoto-san! Matsumoto-san is missing!" she looked over at Kotetsu, giving Hitsugaya a minute to recover. "Go over to the second squad and inform this to Saifon Taichou." Kotetsu merely nodded and disappeared within seconds.

She turned around to mention the rest of the happenings to the boy captain but all she was greeted with was a gust of cold air. She followed the already fleeting reiatsu of a certain distressed Taichou and hoped that everything would be alright. She kept her hope aside and focused her attention to the mess around her.

* * *

Hitsugaya could feel the cold wind stinging his face, his eyes tearing up with every step he took. He could feel it. He was getting closer. He took a moment and stopped to sense the reiatsu around him. He touched the present he had bought earlier and closed his eyes.

_"Where are you Matsumoto?"_ he shifted his head to the right when he noticed the sudden rustles of the leaves hugging the earth. He sped toward the direction of the sound; not bothering to take the necessary precautions before speeding away.

He reached the pond by the forest, the sakura petals whizzing by him in a flurry. He could see the divine beauty standing by the rustling water. Her face depicted sadness and exhaustion. The bandages that covered every part of her body fluttered in the wind, giving her an illusion of a winged angel. He could see the tears that streaked her face and edged towards her. His face showing determination while his steps were hesitating.

She turned around, showing herself before him in the faint moonlight. Her hands held above her chest in a form of supplication. He could see it now…the disaster that had befallen the winged angel…thought what the disaster was…he was not aware of.

* * *

**A/N: WOOHOO and that's the end of chapter 6! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up by the end of next week! Once again, please review and thanks for taking the time to read this fanfic!**

**oh and please look forward to my next fanfic!!  
**


End file.
